A traitor amongst Aizen
by mikerules135
Summary: this is about the narration of Rajik of his opinion on Aizen also the continuation of the battle of his fraccion v.s Captain Komamura.


A traitor amongst Aizen

Narration:

Rajik: I knew all about the vizards and lord aizen's past when Aporro Granz was named the chief of research it disgusted the very fiber of my being. That parasite who only care about vanity then the pure mystery of science named the chief of research an insult! So I confronted lord aizen.

(it shows Rajik and lord aizen in the throne room)

Rajik: My lord surley you jest! You can't possibly make that insect the chief of our research!

Aizen: why not? Aporro Granz will make a fine replacement especially since he will be your successor.

Rajik: (snarls) Lord Aizen the only reason I was demoted was because when you brought back the hogyuku you not only demoted me to the 10th espada you took away my postion just because you thought I was weak!

Aizen: trust me rajik (puts his hand on rajik's shoulder) this is for the good of our cause besides if Neliell were here would she really like to know about your little experiments?

Rajik: (coldly) no……. my lord.

Aizen: good you may go.

Rajik (That was unacceptable granted that Granz created excellent healing methods but my experiments were for the benefit of all arrancars so for the next few months as my fraccion grew I chose those who I felt I could trust the most. Yammy didn't want to be apart of it but said he would keep the secret. So instead I turned to Gigo. Of course It took some "persuasion"

Hisako: come on Gigio what about it?

Gigio: forget it I am only loyal to my god barragan not your "lord" Fisher.

Hisako: but it's for the benefit of hollows everywhere.

Gigio: I said no my only care in the world is that of his majesty Barragan.

Hisako: (smiles) (puts her hand on his chest) tell me Gigio there are about what 5 others under Barragan right?

(Gigo blushes slightly)

Gigio: y-yeah what about it?

Hisako: well wouldn't it be great if your god would know who is his most faithful and trusting suboridante? Someone who he can always rely on?

(hisako slowly reaches closer to Gigio causing him to blush even harder)

Hisako: (softly) be his subject and you'll have your reward.

Gigo: (wanting to not blush even more pushes her away) (breathes in)

Tell Rajik he has deal but this dosen't mean I like him he is nothing but if this experiment of his succeds I will at the very least……… respect him.

Hisako: good enough for me (winks) see ya around.

(gigo just turns away)

(later that night Gigo is untop of a lab table as a bright light blocks his eyes he sees Arrancar surgeons and Rajik in a lab coat)

Rajik: now then Vega I would like to thank you once more for this oppurtonitty if my calculations are correct you will be the 1st arrancar ever to make this stage anything to say?

Gigo: only that I am doing this for the sake of my God Lusibarem not for you.

Rajik: duley noted now then (a green uniformed nurse wheels down a small medical table rajik picks up a small scalpel as it shined off the light he put on a medical mask) oh just a little warning I refuse to succumb to the primal technology's of that of humans so I hate to say (heh) their won't be any anesthetics.

Gigo: What?!

Rajik: look at this way it will be like going into hell and coming back think of it as a way to prove your dedication to your god.

(it shows a metal door)

Gigo: AHHHHHH!!!!

(Gigo then slowly awakens his eyes to see himself in a medical bed next to him was Hisako and Rajik)

Hisako: welcome back soldier. (smirks)

Rajik: it is my honor to say that you survived the procedure.

Gigio: wha- (he feels a slight sting as he tried to get up) what now?

Rajik: we test you of course you'll be sparing against goro.

Goro: just to let you know I don't intended to hold back.

Gigio: whatever.

(the experiment was a success soon afterwards I did this procedure to both Hisako and Goro both complete success soon afterwards 4 others did the experiment as well after a while though I decied to stop the experiments as to not arouse suscpicon but from the moment Aizen cast neliel away I knew he was not the answer to Hueco Mundo's plight)

(it shows Grimmjow and Rajik and Tousen with lord Aizen in the throne room)

Aizen: now that you are no longer an espada you will no longer need your own suboridinates.

Grimmjow: no my lord.

Rajik: I shall tell my fraccion Hisako about the pas-

(just then a quick like shadow rushes at grimmjow but he stops the person's blade which turned out to be hisako with his remaing arm)

Tousen: Hisako!

Grimmjow: what do you want you brat?

Hisako: isn't it obvious I'm here to kill you! You bastard!

Rajik: (puts his hand on his forehead and groans) insolent fool.

Aizen: Hisako Qufang what is the meaning of this intrusion?

Hisako: forgive me my lord but this prick dosen't deserve to live give me the order to kill him!

Tousen: (softly) oh hisako.

Aizen: I'm sorry Qufang but I can't not abide your request.

Hisako: what?! He caused the death of 5 arrancars not to mention Commander Tousen destroyed his arm so he isn't an espada anymore such a person deserves death!!

Grimmjow: (pushes her away gently) HA! Give it a rest Hisako ever since your big bro bit the dust you've always tried to kill me why don't you drop the charade and just say you want revenge on your brother who couldn't get the job done!

Hisako: (snarls unsheathes her sword and begins to rush at him) Die you Prick!

(Just then Tousen blocked her sword)

Hisako: C-Commander Tousen! Get out of the way!

Tousen: I can't you know full well that this is insubordination.

Hisako: he killed my brother! He dosen't deserve to live why are you defending him you yourself destroyed his arm so wh- (she sees grimmjow begins to leave the room)

(as the metal door closes and Grimmjow has an evil smile on his face)

Grimmjow: better luck next time kid.

Hisako: No I won't le-

(tousen then disappears and hits hisako on the neck from behind)

Hisako: (as she begins to fall unconsiucs) Da-damn it.

Tousen: forgive me Hisako I myself would love nothing more then to kill him but disturbing the peace we have established is not the answer. Lord Aizen should we send her away?

Rajik: (bows) My lord please forgive my fraccion it was only in a fit of rage I promise you I will make sure she does not do this again.

Aizen: ………. Very well it wasn't that much of a problem if anything tousen saved her life tell her when she wakes up that if she ever tries to kill one of our own without my consent I'll be forced to kill her.

Rajik: as you wish my lord.

(that day even furthered my hatred for lord aizen sparing a monster filled with only the basic primal instincts to kill and threatening my subordinate with banishment? That was more then I could bear even seeing the tears of Hisako that night filled me with sadness)

Goro: (hugging hisako) it's okay hisako were here for you.

Hisako: (trying to hold back her tears embaressed a bit in front of her commander)

Sh-shut up why would I care what you think? I'm fine really (wipes her eyes)

Rajik: (he hugs her gently) I promise you I shall always be their to protect you.

Hisako: (her lips quiver as tears rolled down her cheek her skeleton necklace became wet with tears)

I just- I just……. (she then wails and kneels to the floor)

Hisako: I just thought he would always be their for me!!

(Rajik: that day was filled with sadness though lord aizen was high upon his throne focusing only on the goals in front I dealed with the present problems of our world I swore that faithful night as well did all the members of our society)

Rajik: The death of souske aizen and for the birth of a new future for all of us.

(all of this planning all of these sacrafices will all be worth it once we enter the soul society and I gain entry to the research archives my plan for universal order shall be a fruition!)

(it then it returns to the present as it shows Rajik in the air as the rubble of the pillar falls he then Lunges at Hiyori)

Rajik: I have no time for you…… farewell. (he unsheathes his sword as a black like energy envelops him)

Incinerate them to ash Akuma!

(elsewhere Goro sees that half of the real kaurakura town has returned the area of which they fight is now real)

Komamura: Damn it all! That espada caused this!

Goro: hey mutt focus! (just then komamura is attacked by Goro's now gigantic spider like legs)

Komamura: (in the air) damn it! (Goro then spits out a giant cero out of all 8 of his new eyes Komamura disappears then reappears to attack goro behind but just then out from behind him 2 hollows come forth)

Goro: Nice try little doggie your dead!

Komamura: don't get carried away arrancar this isn't over!

Goro: yeah I beg to differ (he lifts one of his legs and stabs komamura's right arm as the captain bleeds he feels like his arm is going to fall off he then feels light headed)

Komamura: wh-what is this I feel strange. (he then pukes upon the street)

Goro: huh? Looks like my poision contracted quicker then normal man what a pain now I won't have that much fun!

Komamura: no mere posion will stop me from fulfilling my duties you- you brat!

Goro: look just die already will ya? I just wanna kill milk jugs their. (one of his giant spider legs point to rangiku who is still being healed) man I can't wait to rip open that hot body of hers and just eat her!

(Komamura just then slashes one of his legs off)

Komamura: I thought I told you I won't let you stop me from fulfilling my duties and protecting my comrades!

Goro: (growls) Take this you mangy mutt!! (he then regurate's out of his mouth slowly 4 giant yellow like rock objects the rocks open up and it shows 4 giant hollow like spider s)

Komamura: stubborn boy aren't you?

Goro: Kill that freak of nature!! So the master commands!

(elsewhere Izuru is still healing the lieutenants)

Izuru: Captain Komamura he's in trouble if only the others weren't so hurt I could help look at that arrancar I can see him this far away and- (wait where's that girl?!)

Voice: hey there.

Izuru: (he sees hisako is kneeling right in front of him) I won't le-

Hisako puts her finger gently on izuru's lips

Hisako: don't worry your pretty little head I'm not gonna kill you well not yet anyway I just got bored and decided to check on ya.

Izuru: (knocks her hand away) shut up! (he tries to attack her with his zanpaktou but he misses as hisako doges acrobactlly and lands on top of a building)

Hisako: I love it when they play hard to get (licks her lips) it's more fun but for now.

(a bright pink like energy force surrounds her)

Izuru: what is this?!

Hisako: I think I'll kill you now.

(she unsheathes her sword)

Hisako: Obliterate and consume Zetsyamryu!

Rajik: (Narration) all of the pieces are coming together all of the chips are in place and all… is going according to plan. Soon Souske Aizen will have more then the vizards to contend with very….. soon.


End file.
